The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 May 2017
00:00:05 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Hey 00:00:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: hey 00:00:37 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: hey 00:00:38 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: What happened when I was gone? 00:00:44 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: stuff 00:04:15 CHAT RubyRose123: How about this it's called mirror mirror https://youtu.be/F_8ghbdIdcE 00:04:40 CHAT ChoipStixks: fidget spinner\ 00:04:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: hi 00:04:51 CHAT ChoipStixks: i got a new fidget spinner 00:05:07 CHAT ChoipStixks: what the hell 00:05:08 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: cool 00:05:14 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i have one too 00:05:18 CHAT RubyRose123: Cool 00:07:03 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: So is the chat dead now 00:08:10 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: guess so 00:08:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol 00:08:37 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: /me walks off into the sunset 00:09:04 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Well damn 00:09:08 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Okay then 00:09:10 CHAT NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731: Yup chat ded 00:09:14 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: That's new 00:09:36 CHAT RubyRose123: Frank can I come to 00:09:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra PM ASAP 00:09:58 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Stop leaving and coming and going again ;-; 00:10:09 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: Yeah sure 00:10:28 CHAT RubyRose123: /me follows Frankie 00:10:43 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hi back 00:10:50 CHAT Belle hurts forever: What did I miss 00:10:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, back. I am Korra (wave) 00:10:58 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: We're off to the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz 00:10:58 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: /me yells into a pillow 00:11:12 CHAT Belle hurts forever: ...okay 00:11:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra PM ASAP 00:11:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Amanda 00:11:36 CHAT RubyRose123: /me laughs because she loves the Wizard of Oz 00:11:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You missed JMurph becoming founder and banning South and Q. lol 00:11:48 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Okay 00:12:04 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Did you hear what is happening when someone comes back 00:12:06 CHAT TigerTanksHD: What? 00:12:11 CHAT TigerTanksHD: WTF HAPPENED 00:12:15 CHAT Belle hurts forever: .... 00:12:20 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Calm down 00:12:28 CHAT ChoipStixks: vpfi;oihv 00:12:33 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Mess shes contacting me............ 00:12:34 CHAT Belle hurts forever: ... 00:13:03 CHAT Belle hurts forever: What did I do 00:13:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK 00:13:16 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Ide 00:13:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: Belle hurts forever: I told you and Tiger do not talk to each other 00:13:28 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: they just like kicking people 00:13:39 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Ye see 00:13:52 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: Guys. There's a new user from CC chat who lives in my state. O.O 00:13:58 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: But too bad, she left. 00:14:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ok? 00:14:25 CHAT ChoipStixks: who was she\ 00:14:29 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Amanda 00:14:32 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Pm 00:14:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Remember: No dating, Tiger. You are on a trial. 00:15:05 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: how do you kick anyway ( no like I'm gonna abuse it I'm just asking) 00:15:07 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Ya i fucking get it 00:15:18 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Not talking to anyone only but did you hear what is happening when someone comes back 00:15:24 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Like jesus christ not every girl i talk to i date 00:15:36 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I'll be happy to dimmsotrate :) 00:16:14 CHAT Chase McFly: How are you today? 00:16:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Frank, now look on anyone's name 00:16:19 CHAT South Ferry: /announce says hi to Frankie! 00:16:47 CHAT ChoipStixks: Chase lets talk about Season 2 of Mgf 00:16:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TigerTanksHD: No disrespecting the bureaucrats 00:16:50 CHAT TigerTanksHD: it was a simple request 00:16:59 CHAT TigerTanksHD: For you to stop conversating me 00:17:14 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Please abide by this or see future me ignoring u 00:17:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How about you stop coming to my wiki then? 00:17:24 CHAT HPNG Shadow: stfu Tiger & listen 2 my brother 00:17:34 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Bruh im his brother as well 00:17:42 CHAT HPNG Shadow: ? 00:17:45 CHAT HPNG Shadow: then 00:17:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If you hate me so much, get off my wiki 00:17:55 CHAT TigerTanksHD: I dont hate you 00:17:55 CHAT HPNG Shadow: we're brothers??? 00:18:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: yes 00:18:18 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Ur making me mad by saying things that are not valid anymore 00:18:20 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me gives Tiger a brother punch 00:18:25 CHAT HPNG Shadow: i win 00:18:28 CHAT HPNG Shadow: lol 00:18:31 CHAT TigerTanksHD: /me stabs korra brother style 00:18:36 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Jk 00:19:06 CHAT TigerTanksHD: A serious conversation 00:19:07 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: /me kicks everyone cause I'm evil 00:19:10 CHAT HPNG Shadow: or (hammer) 00:19:14 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: >:) 00:19:23 CHAT TigerTanksHD: involving u not talking just listening korra 00:19:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: hmm, nah 00:19:49 CHAT HPNG Shadow: i like to (hammer) tent pegs 00:19:51 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Seriously? Thats professional 00:19:52 CHAT HPNG Shadow: XD 00:20:09 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Turning down simple requests from users 00:20:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: it's professional for you to try and boss me around here? 00:20:18 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: I don't see it 00:20:20 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Im not 00:20:24 CHAT South Ferry: /announce has pardoned TigerTanksHD. 00:21:25 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: I don't see the buttons 00:21:27 CHAT HPNG Shadow: i NEED u to (hammer) me Korra 00:21:29 CHAT TigerTanksHD: "Swinging Girls" isnt valid 00:21:34 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: halp 00:21:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: refresh Frank 00:21:45 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Its irevalant as well 00:21:55 CHAT TigerTanksHD: I would like you to stop bringing it up 00:22:02 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Because ive changed 00:22:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I would like you to follow some rules at this wiki. 00:22:37 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Bye this is bullshit 00:22:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol, Frank. 00:22:45 CHAT HPNG Shadow: (wave) 00:22:46 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Ban me at this point 00:22:50 CHAT HPNG Shadow: Tiger 00:22:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: nope 00:22:54 CHAT TigerTanksHD: I dont see the brother ive seen 00:22:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we aren't banning you. 00:23:05 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Do it 00:23:12 CHAT HPNG Shadow: hmmm 00:23:12 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Or i'll do things to force u to 00:23:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We don't fall for TROLL bait here. 00:23:14 CHAT HPNG Shadow: nope 00:23:19 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: If I was to kick all the people I could kick would I get in trouble 00:23:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: Tiger stay for your sister 00:23:25 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Amanda 00:23:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 00:23:25 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I just wanted to know 00:23:30 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Ban me 00:23:32 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Now 00:23:35 CHAT HPNG Shadow: NO 00:23:39 CHAT TigerTanksHD: (ban) 00:23:40 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_BRv9wGf5pk I've got it yes I do 00:23:40 CHAT TigerTanksHD: Now 00:24:39 CHAT HPNG Shadow: i banned u 00:25:42 CHAT HPNG Shadow: is dat ok? 00:25:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: yes 00:25:57 CHAT HPNG Shadow: kk 00:26:11 CHAT HPNG Shadow: im doing my job ( for once ) 00:26:18 CHAT HPNG Shadow: NO 00:26:24 CHAT Belle hurts forever: I'm so ready for later and happy 00:26:36 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (facepalms) @shadow 00:26:44 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (facepalm) 00:26:48 CHAT HPNG Shadow: im doing my job ( for the 1st time in forever XD ) 00:26:52 CHAT HPNG Shadow: XD 00:26:57 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (facepalm) 00:27:09 CHAT HPNG Shadow: y u hit yourself? 00:27:13 CHAT South Ferry: /announce has extended TigerTanksHD's ban for 2 hours. 00:27:52 CHAT NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731: *punches shadow* dont hurt my family 00:27:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, please teach me how to do that. 00:27:54 CHAT HPNG Shadow: SLEEP 00:27:58 CHAT Belle hurts forever: *... 00:28:11 CHAT HPNG Shadow: Skull, we r family :| 00:28:19 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me gets up and hits shadow with a metal chair 00:28:24 CHAT Belle hurts forever: *sings because I'm bored and I can, 00:28:27 CHAT Belle hurts forever: * 00:28:28 CHAT HPNG Shadow: ow 00:28:31 CHAT NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731: Oh yeah, then dont hit each other. Its like watching two babies fight 00:28:34 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I was going to say something real unexpected but ya no what that's probably not the best thing to say....at least not now 00:28:46 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me lands helicopter on Scar 00:28:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Say it. 00:28:49 CHAT HPNG Shadow: sry m8 00:28:53 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me dies 00:28:54 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: No 00:29:02 CHAT Messenger Deception: NOOOOOOOOOOOO SCAR 00:29:07 CHAT HPNG Shadow: >:) 00:29:14 CHAT RubyRose123: /me goes to scars funeral 00:29:14 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: blam shadow 00:29:17 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ok mess 00:29:17 CHAT HPNG Shadow: i killed him Mess 00:29:32 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me runs from Mess 00:29:36 CHAT HPNG Shadow: AH FUUUUUUUK 00:29:48 CHAT HPNG Shadow: Korra, plz HELP 00:29:52 CHAT RubyRose123: hey mess I can get him if ya want 00:29:53 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Ya know what fuck it I'mma do it anyway damn way 00:30:04 CHAT HPNG Shadow: YAY ^ 00:30:22 CHAT HPNG Shadow: no Ruby 00:30:27 CHAT HPNG Shadow: u r fast 00:30:39 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me runs faster 00:30:40 CHAT RubyRose123: Ha so you watch the show 00:30:46 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I SAID BE FUCKING NICE GOD DAMNIT EVERYONE HATES IT WHEN THIS SHIT HAPPENS 00:30:51 CHAT HPNG Shadow: ?? 00:30:56 CHAT Belle hurts forever: .... 00:30:57 CHAT HPNG Shadow: WTF XD 00:30:57 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: :) 00:31:03 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: well heart is right 00:31:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: cool the caps (look) 00:31:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me runs and kills Shadow 00:31:35 CHAT RubyRose123: /me chances shadow playfully 00:31:38 CHAT HPNG Shadow: XP 00:31:56 CHAT RubyRose123: /me revives shadow 00:32:02 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me hugs Ruby 00:32:05 CHAT HPNG Shadow: thnx 00:32:10 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me runs 00:32:38 CHAT RubyRose123: /me chases shadow playfully 00:32:56 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me gets in car & drives home 00:32:58 CHAT HPNG Shadow: XD 00:33:25 CHAT RubyRose123: /me uses speed and follows shadow to their house 00:33:34 CHAT HPNG Shadow: tmoz night im going 2 a party lol. i MAY have a drunk 00:33:40 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: /me walks behind Ruby, not actually trying to scare her 00:33:41 CHAT Belle hurts forever: ... 00:33:43 CHAT HPNG Shadow: Hi Ruby 00:33:44 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Korra.....ya really need to stop with the (eyes).... 00:33:57 CHAT HPNG Shadow: GJ 00:34:02 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: lewis y pinged me 00:34:04 CHAT HPNG Shadow: ABRA CADABRA 00:34:06 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: They are creepy as fuck 00:34:11 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me hits GJ 00:34:14 CHAT HPNG Shadow: SEE 00:34:14 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: also 00:34:17 CHAT HPNG Shadow: Red mark 00:34:21 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: can u heal me 00:34:21 CHAT RubyRose123: /me takes Scythe out and points it at Lewis 00:34:22 CHAT HPNG Shadow: MAGIC 00:34:26 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i don't want to be a ghost 00:34:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me heals Scar 00:34:39 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: yay 00:34:42 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me punches Shadow 00:34:42 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: thanks baby 00:34:46 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me lets Scar & Mess die 00:34:48 CHAT Belle hurts forever: ...... 00:34:50 CHAT HPNG Shadow: in RP 00:34:52 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: oh no 00:34:53 CHAT HPNG Shadow: u r ded 00:35:00 CHAT HPNG Shadow: :D 00:35:02 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: can we kick shadow 00:35:11 CHAT RubyRose123: /me rivives scar and mess 00:35:11 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: Ow... 00:35:12 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me revives them 00:35:15 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: /me gets up 00:35:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: Shadow I'm pregnant you just killed my kid 00:35:21 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: thanks ruby 00:35:24 CHAT HPNG Shadow: D: 00:35:26 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: omg 00:35:29 CHAT RubyRose123: np 00:35:29 CHAT HPNG Shadow: SHIT 00:35:30 CHAT Belle hurts forever: ... 00:35:37 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me cries 00:35:38 CHAT HPNG Shadow: Sry 00:35:41 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: my babies were killws 00:35:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hugs scar 00:35:54 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me hugs mess 00:35:54 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me revives baby 00:35:56 CHAT RubyRose123: /me breaks down shadows door 00:35:56 CHAT HPNG Shadow: there 00:35:59 CHAT South Ferry: /announce has revived the child of Messenger. 00:36:34 CHAT RubyRose123: /me points Scythe at Shadow 00:36:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3ADon't_feed_the_trolls I think everyone should read that. 00:37:07 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me takes Scythe & snaps it in half 00:37:20 CHAT HPNG Shadow: I read it bfore 00:37:27 CHAT HPNG Shadow: @Korra 00:37:58 CHAT HPNG Shadow: dont give trolls things 2 troll 00:38:00 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: . . . . . .are you fucking kidding me right now 00:38:03 CHAT HPNG Shadow: i think 00:38:04 CHAT RubyRose123: Dude that embrealable 00:38:24 CHAT RubyRose123: embreakable* 00:38:44 CHAT HPNG Shadow: Ruby PM. i need 2 ask u about FIXING MY DOOR XD 00:39:27 CHAT HPNG Shadow: How do you make chicken nuggets? 00:39:41 CHAT RubyRose123: Idk 00:39:42 CHAT HPNG Shadow: Throw a chiken in the oven 00:39:44 CHAT HPNG Shadow: :/ 00:39:46 CHAT HPNG Shadow: :) 00:39:48 CHAT HPNG Shadow: :D 00:40:08 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: /me beats chicken into nuggets with a huge knife 00:40:22 CHAT HPNG Shadow: RUBYROSE123, U WILL FIX MY DOOR 00:40:27 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me eats chicken nuggets 00:40:34 CHAT RubyRose123: No I wont 00:41:23 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me breaks shadows other door 00:41:48 CHAT RubyRose123: /me high fives scar 00:41:50 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me puts Scar in stove 00:41:56 CHAT HPNG Shadow: BURN BOI 00:42:00 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me high fives ruby 00:42:08 CHAT RubyRose123: /me gets Scar out of stove 00:42:11 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: INSAITY 00:42:14 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me puts Ruby in fridge 00:42:15 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me shoves shadow in the basement with fire and tnt 00:42:21 CHAT HPNG Shadow: FREEZE GIRL 00:42:29 CHAT HPNG Shadow: Thnx Scar 00:42:30 CHAT RubyRose123: /me saves scar 00:42:40 CHAT HPNG Shadow: btw, i cant die 00:42:47 CHAT HPNG Shadow: after all im... 00:42:56 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me shoots shadow 00:42:56 CHAT HPNG Shadow: Dead Man Walking 00:43:20 CHAT HPNG Shadow: i'll never die 00:43:31 CHAT RubyRose123: I can kill you 00:43:38 CHAT HPNG Shadow: how? 00:43:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: Scar PM! 00:43:52 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: thanks mess 00:44:09 CHAT RubyRose123: You'll see you'll see 00:44:54 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I've got some work to do :) 00:44:58 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: .... 00:45:06 CHAT HPNG Shadow: rly? Im DEAD MAN WALKING!!! 00:45:16 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: It's Friday and I gotta do stuff 00:45:33 CHAT HPNG Shadow: that sounds........ wrong 00:45:38 CHAT HPNG Shadow: lol 00:45:58 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: lol 00:45:58 CHAT HPNG Shadow: lemme bleach myself XD 00:46:09 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me pours bleach all over shadow 00:46:24 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me pours bleach into Scars mouth 00:46:27 CHAT HPNG Shadow: drink 00:46:33 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me throws up on shadow 00:46:33 CHAT HPNG Shadow: & 00:46:37 CHAT HPNG Shadow: DIE 00:46:44 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: ...see ya 00:46:47 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ok can we pls ban shadow 00:46:50 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: /me walks away 00:46:52 CHAT HPNG Shadow: /me smacks Scar 00:46:59 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me falls over 00:47:24 CHAT South Ferry: /announce has undone the ban for HPNG Shadow. 00:49:06 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: It's like everythingI said about being fucking nice went down the damn drain.... 00:49:15 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: relaying a message for TheKorraFanatic from Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: "GO TO DISCORD" 00:49:43 CHAT South Ferry: . 00:50:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: okay 00:50:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: message pings me 00:50:49 CHAT Belle hurts forever: I I liked skull with knowledge 00:50:52 CHAT Messenger Deception: and dang 00:51:04 CHAT Messenger Deception: @Cobalt 00:51:04 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Relaying a message for TheKorraFanatic from Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: "I keep saying Kanorra instead of Korra in real life." 00:51:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol 00:51:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: that keeps pinging me. XD 00:51:42 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: That needs to be a real feature 00:52:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 00:52:23 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Well aside from the "!tell" command. 00:52:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we doubled banned his ass 00:52:28 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: cross-wiki relaying 00:52:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 00:52:35 CHAT South Ferry: /announce has unbanned HPNG Shadow. 00:53:02 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: I will be a message relayer ^-^ 00:53:10 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Relay your messages 00:53:14 CHAT South Ferry: A shame. 00:53:16 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: from one wiki to another. 00:53:21 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Can I be a mod too? 00:53:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South Ferry: You follow the rules WE lay down. 00:53:26 CHAT South Ferry: He is still banned, however. 00:53:29 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: #CobaltForMod 00:54:06 CHAT South Ferry: You cannot undo bcrat bans if you are chat mod,, 00:54:14 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: I'm gonna bring in an alt to test my powers if that is fine with y'all. 00:54:14 CHAT South Ferry: and that was used using the JS code used by Q, Rick, and I. 00:54:19 CHAT RubyRose123: i was a mod but Mario took it from me for no reason 00:54:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, he made suicide and bleach drinking jokes. He will stay banned 00:54:32 CHAT South Ferry: I know, but I never unbanned him, 00:54:34 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: I hate those types of jokes. 00:54:37 CHAT South Ferry: and I have no intentions to. 00:54:37 CHAT Messenger Deception: we have too many mods 00:54:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same. 00:54:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Shadow knows about my emo girlfriend. 00:54:49 CHAT Messenger Deception: either you nor Ember are wiki staff 00:54:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK why he did that. 00:55:04 CHAT South Ferry: /announce has demoted TheKorraFanatic from bureaucrat, poweruser, and administrator, to blocked for indefinite. 00:55:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South Ferry: has demoted TheKorraFanatic from bureaucrat, poweruser, and administrator, to blocked for indefinite. ~ CHAT 7:55 CHAT Chase McFly : 00:55:39 CHAT AdorablePopplio22800: hold on >-< 00:55:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: the hell was that? 00:55:45 CHAT South Ferry: idk 00:55:51 CHAT Chase McFly: I said what teh heck 00:55:55 CHAT Chase McFly: I lolled ay 00:55:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: Scar my bf knows my best friend killed herself 3 months ago 00:56:08 CHAT AdorablePopplio22800: let me get the other account here 00:56:15 CHAT Chase McFly: Toggling my AFK 00:57:10 CHAT RubyRose123: /me stands there confused 00:57:18 CHAT A Google User: Like i said before please dont add MI People here (giggle) 00:57:22 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hmm 00:57:39 CHAT South Ferry: /announce has found THE REAL Jane the Killer. 00:59:03 CHAT Shinyember EX: I am seeing which accounts are mods and which aren't 00:59:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ok 00:59:24 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: At least I know that one account isnt a mod 00:59:27 CHAT A Google User: SORRY IN ADVANCE 01:00:23 CHAT Chase McFly: /me yawns 01:01:03 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: The person behind this account has ADHD 01:01:17 CHAT A Google User: Chase pm 01:01:37 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: So like 01:01:49 CHAT A Google User: Please pm Chase 01:01:52 CHAT Messenger Deception: would what happened earlier be a good reason to break up with Scar he knows how i feel about those jokes 01:01:52 CHAT Chase McFly: What Google 01:02:01 CHAT Chase McFly: Mess PM 01:02:02 CHAT A Google User: Pm 01:02:46 CHAT A Google User: Actually here is AM i mean 6:33 AM 01:02:58 CHAT South Ferry: So....... 01:03:00 CHAT A Google User: CHASE PM 01:03:00 CHAT South Ferry: /me cries. 01:03:05 CHAT South Ferry: The end of Messenger Scar. 01:03:15 CHAT South Ferry: It is time Messenger finds a new boyfriend, 01:03:18 CHAT South Ferry: Such as.... 01:03:20 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Relaying message for TheKorraFanatic from Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: "Korra go to the star aura server on discord, I'm bored." 01:03:20 CHAT South Ferry: (deleted). 01:03:25 CHAT Chase McFly: Wait one min Google 01:03:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, Ember. Sorry, I was adding pages on a wiki 01:03:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'll go now 01:03:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Google you can PM me now 01:04:03 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: The fake command will be "!Relay >username< >message<" 01:04:52 CHAT South Ferry: (deleted) is a good man 01:05:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Mess PM again 01:05:57 CHAT A Google User: Chase please 01:06:22 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: I don't think he cares 01:06:45 CHAT A Google User: Only for few minutes @CHASE 01:06:46 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: If he isn't responding chances are he doesn't want to 01:07:13 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Hey 01:07:18 CHAT A Google User: CHASEEEEEEEEEEE 01:07:35 CHAT A Google User: Hi Amanda o/ 01:07:36 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Mess pm plz 01:08:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: OMG, it won't even refresh!!!!!!! 01:08:58 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: I can tell 01:09:14 CHAT A Google User: SORRY IN ADVANCE 01:09:48 CHAT A Google User: chase pm 01:09:59 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Korra PM 01:10:51 CHAT Chase McFly: Google I did it 01:11:23 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I had the weirdest dream last night 01:11:24 CHAT A Google User: Please 01:11:25 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Relaying message for TheKorraFanatic from Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: "What's taking so long omg" 01:11:26 CHAT A Google User: Do 01:11:27 CHAT A Google User: It 01:11:45 CHAT A Google User: Only one 01:11:46 CHAT A Google User: Time 01:11:52 CHAT A Google User: Do it 01:11:55 CHAT A Google User: Please 01:11:55 CHAT Belle hurts forever: What 01:12:02 CHAT A Google User: @Chase 01:12:24 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Mess pm plz 01:12:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who made Google chat mod? 01:12:51 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Chase did 01:13:25 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Relaying message for TheKorraFanatic from Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: "Korra why aren't you on discord" 01:13:25 CHAT A Google User: You can remove my badge @TFK 01:13:48 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Why? 01:13:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I blocked his PM. 01:14:00 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Why was he harrassing you 01:14:05 CHAT South Ferry: Do it, Mess. 01:14:06 CHAT South Ferry: Get it done. 01:14:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because him and Shaodw made suicide jokes 01:14:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: and I banned them. 01:14:20 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: oh 01:14:20 CHAT South Ferry: . 01:14:22 CHAT A Google User: Who? 01:14:24 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Suicide jokes suck 01:14:25 CHAT A Google User: @Sf 01:14:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: yeah 01:14:39 CHAT South Ferry: I am telling Messenger to get it done, 01:14:39 CHAT South Ferry: ANd break up. 01:14:45 CHAT A Google User: Me? 01:14:48 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: speaking of suicide jokes are rumors of suicide still consider suicide jokes 01:15:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Hey, Korra. We both know you have an emo girlfriend and she has been getting really bad about cutting lately and you are worried, so let's make fun of suicide!" 01:15:19 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Wow 01:16:02 CHAT A Google User: Cause Chiopstixk is a trolll 01:16:03 CHAT South Ferry: D-DARN IT ALL! 01:16:10 CHAT A Google User: Who bothered my si 01:16:10 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: they didn't do any trolling 01:16:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: Messenger Deception: CHAT Scar I love you but I can't do this anymore I want to stay friends but I don't want to date anymore 01:16:19 CHAT Messenger Deception: that's what i told him 01:16:25 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Scar has a history of breakups by the way 01:16:44 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Just thought I'd let ya know. 01:16:48 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Do you want a hug 01:17:00 CHAT A Google User: Sorry guys but choipstixx is a troll who bothered my sister 01:17:02 CHAT A Google User: Bye 01:17:05 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: And can I be a bcrat admin? 01:17:10 CHAT Belle hurts forever: I won't bother you with my stuff 01:17:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: Google stay 01:17:14 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: !google how to get creepypasta's in your dreams 01:17:14 CBOT Back Up2: https://www.google.com/#q=how%20to%20get%20creepypasta's%20in%20your%20dreams%20&safe=strict 01:17:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me cries 01:17:23 CHAT Belle hurts forever: *hugs mess* 01:17:34 CHAT South Ferry: O damned Scar 01:17:34 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: !google Simply Nailogical 01:17:34 CBOT Back Up2: https://www.google.com/#q=Simply%20Nailogical&safe=strict 01:17:36 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: oh wow yay 01:17:48 CHAT RubyRose123: /me hugs mess 01:17:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol 01:17:58 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: !google Rainbow Dash 01:17:58 CBOT Back Up2: https://www.google.com/#q=Rainbow%20Dash&safe=strict 01:17:59 CHAT RubyRose123: calm down it's okay Mess 01:18:07 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hugs back crying more 01:18:14 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Korra can I be admin bcrat 01:18:15 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Don't cry plz 01:18:29 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: !google Big Girls Don't Cry Fergie audio 01:18:29 CBOT Back Up2: https://www.google.com/#q=Big%20Girls%20Don't%20Cry%20Fergie%20audio&safe=strict 01:18:31 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: @Mess 01:18:45 CHAT South Ferry: O damned Scar. 01:18:49 CHAT South Ferry: O devilish, devilish Scar. 01:19:07 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Shut up shhhh 01:19:49 CHAT South Ferry: /announce has announced that she hath done it, remove the ties of her lover, she hath freed the chains, she hath been freed. 01:20:26 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: I was a chat mod for free 01:20:30 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: google was a chat mod for free 01:20:39 CHAT South Ferry: but admin bcrat, you need to earn it 01:20:41 CHAT South Ferry: :) 01:20:46 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I found something perfect 01:20:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: btw 01:20:52 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Was I an admin on another account? 01:21:39 CHAT South Ferry: a shame 01:21:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: like 01:21:48 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: !google Send My Love Adele audio 01:21:49 CBOT Back Up2: https://www.google.com/#q=Send%20My%20Love%20Adele%20audio&safe=strict 01:21:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !speak Qstiljku that where are you? 01:21:52 CBOT Back Up2: Qstiljku that where are you? (Mario wants this command to be used wisely so this is a reminder). 01:21:53 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: oh I found out what I did wrong 01:22:07 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: after the !google it needs to be a capital letter 01:22:17 CHAT South Ferry: !google O damned Iago 01:22:17 CBOT Back Up2: https://www.google.com/#q=O%20damned%20Iago&safe=strict 01:22:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me cries more 01:22:40 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: I just had the urge to listen to that song 01:23:41 CHAT Messenger Deception: Scarlet Outlaw: CHAT hi CHAT 8:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: CHAT Scar I love you but I can't do this anymore I want to stay friends but I don't want to date anymore CHAT 8:16 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: CHAT * Scarlet Outlaw is really upset CHAT omg CHAT pls tell me u are joking right CHAT 8:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: CHAT I'm not I'm sorry CHAT 8:17 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: CHAT omg i can't breath CHAT i am hyperventilating CHAT my heart is going crazy CHAT 8:18 CHAT Messenger Deception: CHAT calme down we'll still be friends and maybe try again someday CHAT 8:18 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: CHAT omg CHAT pls don't do this to me CHAT i love u so much baby CHAT 8:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: CHAT I love you to but the bad out does the good CHAT 8:22 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: CHAT i can't breath right now CHAT 8:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: CHAT I'm crying my eyes out 01:23:54 CHAT Messenger Deception: idk if i can do this 01:24:04 CHAT South Ferry: O damn it all 01:24:05 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Be strong 01:24:16 CHAT South Ferry: Damn, it, damn it to Hell 01:24:16 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: person behind account never had a breakup 01:24:30 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Yet her favorite youtuber has 01:25:14 CHAT Social Innocent: hi 01:25:20 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: i still sick 01:25:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ember, I am trying 01:25:37 CHAT Social Innocent: oh:( 01:25:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: the tab froze and won't refresh 01:25:42 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: open a new one 01:25:45 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: and try there 01:25:47 CHAT Social Innocent: sad news 01:26:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am an idiot. Why didn't I think of that? 01:26:13 CHAT DemisionalDarkgirl: byeee 01:26:13 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: I don't know 01:26:26 CHAT Social Innocent: whete is Fennekin? 01:26:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess PM 01:27:03 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: I'm relaying her messages 01:27:23 CHAT Social Innocent: ah 01:27:35 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: she's actually the person behind this account 01:28:41 CHAT South Ferry: /announce has been banned by Teiko14/ 01:29:08 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: /me has been punished from the deaths of uhhh 01:29:11 CHAT South Ferry: /announce Don't tell Korra or Mess :^) 01:29:44 CHAT South Ferry: ah, you used /me. it is /announce :) 01:29:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce is banned by JMurph 01:30:57 CHAT Social Innocent: whts with the /announce? 01:31:05 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: /announce the bot is broken 01:31:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce has been banned by the real JANE THE KILLER 01:32:07 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: no 01:32:10 CHAT Messenger Deception: i tried i can't break up with scar it's killing me too much just saying this to him 01:32:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce hi 01:32:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce Should you be with him if he makes you this sad? 01:33:20 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: !google My Past Is Not Today audio 01:33:20 CBOT Back Up2: https://www.google.com/#q=My%20Past%20Is%20Not%20Today%20audio&safe=strict 01:33:23 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: there we go 01:33:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Did you get my PM Mess? 01:33:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce has banned Belle hurts forever 01:33:49 CHAT Rick Sanhez: hi 01:33:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce has banned Rick Sanhez 01:34:21 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: ignore the fact its an MLP song though 01:34:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce has banned JMURFF 01:34:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce has banned TheReal Murph 01:35:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce has banned Murph 01:36:00 CHAT Social Innocent: Rick Sanhez CHAT /announce like this CHAT 6:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic CHAT It looks like I am bann 01:36:02 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMklIPwwY_k @Korra this is the video I was looking for 01:36:05 CHAT Rick Sanhez: /announce i promise to be different 01:36:52 CHAT Messenger Deception: /announced has banned WANK 01:37:13 CHAT Chase McFly: /announce I love TDL 01:37:37 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: /announce 20% cooler than you all. 01:38:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: /announce 100% cooler then you all 01:38:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: you banned yourself? 01:38:46 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: that means no cowboys 01:38:54 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: no one would get that reference >-< 01:38:57 CHAT Rick Sanhez: /announce has ascended past physical form and become one with the universe 01:39:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce Mess, read Q's PM already 01:40:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce becomes Qstlijku 01:40:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 01:40:39 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: /announce I'm just listening to My Past Is Not Today 01:41:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce becomes Fandom Staff and bans everyone 01:41:59 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: /announce is secretly Ember 01:42:26 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: And I love it 01:42:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce Donald Trump loses 2020 re-election 01:43:24 CHAT Qstlijku: !logs 01:43:24 CBOT Back Up2: All logs] - Today] 01:43:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce has banned BlackBlizzardBlinging 01:44:14 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: OH SHIT 01:44:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce has left the chat 01:44:40 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Tell me I didn't see that 01:44:47 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: see what 01:44:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !google did she see that? 01:44:50 CBOT Back Up2: https://www.google.com/#q=did%20she%20see%20that%3F&safe=strict 01:44:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: it works for me. 01:45:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: /announce has banned WANK 01:45:36 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: its not working for me 01:45:41 CHAT Messenger Deception: /announced has banned JMurffffffff 01:45:46 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: /me punches Korra in the face 01:45:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: /announce has banned JMurffffffff 01:46:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce has banned JMURFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF to hell 01:46:54 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: it is /announce 01:46:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce has made JMurph Founder 01:47:50 CHAT South Ferry: I would like to apply for Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator. 01:48:00 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: /announce has kicked TheKorraFanatic 01:48:33 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: I'm back 01:48:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce is JMurph 01:49:19 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: oh my gooooodd 01:49:19 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: /announce has killed another bird 01:49:50 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: Why was he banned omg 01:50:04 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: His account was hacked 01:50:17 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: who's 01:50:24 CHAT Qstlijku: /announce has ended the chat ban for TheKorraFanatic. 01:50:56 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: jmurph 01:51:02 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: is this true korra 01:51:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No 01:51:37 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: why were you saying you were jmurph then 01:51:47 CHAT South Ferry: ah 01:51:51 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: He was joking 01:51:52 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: /announce has been killed by Amanda Heart 15713 01:52:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce hacks Qstlijku 01:53:07 CHAT Qstlijku: /[[]]announce has left the chat. 01:53:10 CHAT Qstlijku: For example 01:53:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce has banned The Real Murph 2 01:53:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Thank god too 01:54:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce has banned GJ-Lewis X 01:54:47 CHAT Qstlijku: /announce has joined the chat. 01:55:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce has been kicked by the real JANE THE KILLER 01:56:21 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: /announce #DeadChat #ThanksAlotKorraYaKilledTheChat XD 01:57:02 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: /announce has left the chat 01:57:49 CHAT Frankiesinatra20: hey guys I think I might know how to fix our Murph problem 01:57:56 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: :/ 2016 04 23